The Hummel Twins
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Glee if Kurt had a twin - named Cameron. AU. Will be Klaine.  Not sure about Cameron right now, besides the fact that he is straight


**So the Hummel twins has taken over my dash. I wanted to write a fic. Here is part one. It basically covers key plot points in season 1. **

**GLEE**

"Cameron, are those _my _pants?"

"Maybe."

"What did I tell you about borrowing my clothes without asking!"

"Aw, come on Kurt, what's the use of having an identical twin if you can't have double the closet?"

"This is a fair point."

Cameron grinned and took a bite of his bacon leaning on the kitchen table. Kurt was putting together a plate of breakfast for Burt and setting it on the table, smacking Cameron's hand away as he reached to steal some of his bacon.

"So, are you auditioning for Glee today?" asked Kurt after munching on his cereal.

"Of course," said Cameron with a grin. "What song are you singing?"

"Mr. Cellophane."

"Nice."

"You?"

"I'm thinking 'That's What You Get' by Paramore.'

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "You really should pick a Broadway classic. Or at least a classic song. It _is _show choir."

"Whatever, I'll still get in. You know my voice is awesome."

"Not as awesome as mine," said Kurt, pointing his spoon at Cameron.

"Whatever you say, brother."

….

Cameron held his tennis racket over his shoulder and hummed as he walked down to the tennis courts. He looked over to the dumpsters, where a group of jocks were hanging out. Then he did a double take.

"Kurt!"

Kurt and a few of the jocks, 'Football players, of course,' thought Cameron darkly.

"You put my brother down," said Cameron as he stomped over to the group. Puckerman put down Kurt and glared down at Cameron.

"Look Hummel, you shouldn't be talking. Tennis players are lower down than Hockey players - and now that you and Tweedle Dee are in homo-explosion, I don't think I'll hesitate in making this a twin dumpster dive."

Cameron glared at the mohawked boy. "Screw you, Puckerman." He grabbed Kurt and picked up his bag off the ground, rushing away from the group. "Why didn't you ever tell me those guys were dumpster diving you?" he whispered as they walked away.

Kurt grabbed his bag back, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Because I knew you would do this. I don't need your protection."

"I'm your brother, I don't need your permission."

Kurt frowned at Cameron before muttering something about seeing him at home after tennis. Cameron sighed as Kurt rushed off to the car in the parking lot.

…..

"I can't believe that Mercedes killed our baby." Cameron stared sadly at the gapping hole in the wind-shield of their birthday present.

"Tell me about it," said Kurt sadly. He started walking in from the garage and into the house. "Dad is gonna kill me," he groaned.

"So much," agreed Cameron. "Can I have your clothes?" Kurt glared at him. "Ok. Yeah, that was probably uncalled for." The two walked down the stairs to their room in silence. Kurt collapsed on to his bed with a heavy sigh and Cameron sat down next to him. "Why did she do it anyway?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments. "She likes me," he said quietly.

"Huh," said Cameron. "That's kinda cool…I mean, she's not my type, but Mercedes is pretty cute. And you seem close. What was the problem? If she likes you, why did she smash the wind-shield in?"

"I don't like her," said Kurt. "I told her. She didn't take it well."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Cameron frowned and looked at Kurt's face. He seemed a lot more troubled than he should be. "Kurt…there's something else. What is it?"

Kurt remained silent, avoiding Cameron's eyes. Then he said, "I told her I liked someone else…but she….she misunderstood. And I couldn't….I couldn't correct her because…" Kurt cut himself off and bit his lip.

"Kurt, what aren't you telling me?" Cameron didn't mean for his voice to come out so hurt, but he couldn't help it. He and Kurt didn't keep much from each other. Being twins did that.

Kurt sat up in his bed and stared down at his hands. "I don't want you to hate me," he said softly.

"Kurt," said Cameron, almost laughing. "I could never hate you. We're brothers."

Kurt looked up at Cameron, his eyes shining with tears. "Cam…I don't like Mercedes because….I'm gay."

"Oh." Cameron blinked. He hadn't been exactly surprised, but it was a lot different to have suspicions about his brother and to actually get confirmation. "Oh. Ok then."

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. "Ok then - that's it?"

"Kurt," said Cameron, grabbing his brother's hand. "You're my twin. I love you - it doesn't matter if you like girls or guys. I'm just glad you told me. I don't like it when we keep stuff from each other…this and the bullying you've been getting; you should tell me these things."

Suddenly Kurt had thrown himself at Cameron, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Cam."

"No problem, Kurt," said Cameron, hugging him back closely.

…

"Kurt!" Cameron ran down the stairs quickly, jumping off the last two and sliding into the room. Kurt was at the mirror, wiping his face. "Kurt, you were so freaking awesome tonight and -" Then Cameron noticed that Kurt's face was a blotchy red. He had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Kurt smiled into the mirror, then turned to face Cameron. "Nothing is wrong, Cam."

"You've been crying. Why would you cry? You just won McKinley their first football game of the season!"

"Cam, I told dad…that I'm gay."

"Oh." Cameron's heart stopped. Ever since Kurt had told him that he was gay, he wondered what dad's reaction would be. He had thought it would be accepting… "What did he say?"

"Pretty much the same thing you said," laughed Kurt. "I feel stupid thinking that you two would be anything but accepting."

"Oh." Cameron's lips burst into a smile. "Well in that case, that's good. And man, that game was fantastic! I got the Single Ladies dance on video. I'm so posting it on Youtube."

"Post that and I'll become an only child."

…..

Cameron walked into the front door, exhausted from tennis practice, fully intending to take a shower and crawl into bed.

"I wouldn't go down there."

Cameron looked over to his dad, who was sitting in the living room.

"You mean my room?"

"Kurt is down there. With a girl."

Cameron looked at his dad, quite confused for a long moment. Maybe he really was that beat from practice. "Uh, dad, I don't know if you remember this, but I'm the straight twin, so Kurt having a girl in our room is quite unlikely. Unless it's Mercedes and their having a musical marathon."

"Seriously, kid, I walked in on them kissing. It was weird." Burt shrugged. "I think he's going through a rough patch. I just hope he gets through it."

"Tell me about it," said Cameron, who decided that the couch was just as comfortable as anything. "He sang Mellencamp in Glee today. It was really baffling."

"I hope he talks to you about what's going on," sighed Burt. He turned the T.V. on.

"Same here," said Cameron, closing his eyes and sighing.

In the end, Kurt and Cameron stayed up until late into the night talking about how Burt had been spending a lot more time with Finn. "Male bonding" as Kurt called it. This was after Burt had talked some sense into Kurt, but Cameron could tell that Kurt was still hurt.

"Kurt, it's not like he doesn't see you as a son - I mean, I'm more into sports than you are. Barely, and usually only tennis, but it's nothing personal. You have to realize that." Cameron stared at Kurt has he played with the edge of his blanket. "Finn has never had a dad and now he sorta does. It must feel nice for him."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Kurt.

"You know I'm always right," said Cameron cheekily.

"Why are you always the twin giving the advice. I'm older."

"By five minutes."

…..

"I quite despise having to wear my uniform to school so much," said Kurt, tugging on the Cheerio uniform's v-neck. "We look way too alike and it reminds me of when mom dressed us in identical outfits."

Cameron adjusted his own Cheerio uniform. Then he changed his red sweatband on his left arm (Kurt's was on his right). "Those were dark days," he nodded.

"I still don't know how you're sane," said Mercedes, shutting her locker. "Cameron, you do Glee, Tennis and the Cheerios."

"It's not that complicated," shrugged Cameron as the walked to class. "They're all on different days. I just have to remember which day is which."

"Boy, you're crazy," insisted Mercedes.

Cameron rolled his eyes as Kurt and Mercedes laughed.

….

"I don't think I can pull off Lady Gaga, Kurt," said Cameron, looking at the outfit that Kurt had picked out for him.

"If I can pull her off, so can you. You have good bone structure."

"It's funny how that's a compliment for me, but you also sound conceited, at the same time."

"I try my best."

Cameron pulled on the pants covered in Mickey Mouse and then cautiously pulled on the ears. School would probably be difficult tomorrow.

….

"Stop that!" Cameron shouted, pushing Karofsky away from Kurt as far as he could.

"Oh look, Homo number 2 finally shows up," sneered Karofsky.

"Shut up," said Cameron. "And don't you dare touch my brother or anyone else in Glee like that again."

"If you all would stop showing your freaky-ness in our hallway, we wouldn't have to rough you up," said Azimo. "The gay is just too much."

"You're idiots," said Cameron. "We're expressing ourselves and wearing costumes. It's like when you idiots wear your football jerseys!"

"That's what I said," muttered Kurt.

"And you're showing you're gay off now too, Hummel 2?" said Karofsky, looking at Cameron's Mickey ears with distaste. "You gonna come out of the twin-sized closet, too?"

"Just because my twin is gay, Karofsky, doesn't mean I am too," said Cameron sourly. "I'm as straight as either of you," gestured Cameron lazily. "But if I was, it wouldn't matter. And it shouldn't matter that my brother is gay. Just lay off him and get some lives, the both of you."

Cameron stalked off down the hall, pulling Kurt with him. "I hate those idiots."

"That makes two of us," muttered Kurt.

Ever since Finn had started staying with Kurt and Cameron in their room, it had gotten a bit crowded. Sure, it was a big basement, but three boys in on room could get rough. So Cameron tended to only go downstairs if he really had to.

"Cameron, is Kurt downstairs?" asked Burt, his head peaking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, he was just showing Finn the new room decorations," said Cameron, sitting up on the couch.

"Don't you want to see it?" asked Burt, walking into the living room and leaning against the couch.

"I guess," sighed Cameron, getting up and stretching.

"I'll come down with you. I want to ask them what toppings they want on their pizzas for dinner."

Cameron was in front of Burt on the stairs and when he heard Finn's voice, laced with an angry tone he hadn't heard since he found out about Quinn and Puck, his blood ran cold. Because he heard that word.

"…and this stupid faggy lamp -"

"What did you say?" Burt had pushed past Cameron and was staring at Finn with wide eyes. "What did you say to my son?"

Cameron watched the whole thing in awe. Kurt was standing there, holding his stomach as if he was about to tear in half, tears already falling from his eyes. Cameron hurried to his side, squeezing his shoulder.

Burt made Finn leave the house. Before he left the room, he complimented Kurt on his decorations and squeezed Kurt's other shoulder.

Once Burt left, Kurt collapsed on the couch and cried. Cameron held him and let him cry into his shoulder. Of course Cameron knew that his brother had a crush on Finn. Of course Cameron knew that hearing a person you liked insult you like that, especially with such a word, would hurt. More than Cameron could imagine.

…..

**I hope you like!**


End file.
